Wing ribs are aircraft detail parts that are typically machined out of aluminum plate stock and are used to construct a wing torque box. A commercial airliner may contain as many as a hundred ribs or more. The main functions of wing ribs are to react aerodynamic loads and maintain the aerodynamic shape of the wing skins. Thousands of fasteners are typically required to install all of the ribs on a commercial wing. This activity is in the critical path of aircraft assembly. Fasteners can be the single biggest cost item on a wing. These fasteners are typically installed in a single or double row through “shear tie feet” around the periphery of an asymmetric rib.